sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Paws the Wolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Metalman88 (talk) 04:31, August 12, 2013 (UTC) May i ask what Lippies is? It seems cool? ~RED~ Lippies is a weird...fanfic/comic/graphic novel/series thing I write. It has three versions, but non of them are really connected in any way. Lippies V.1 is the first fanfiction I have ever written about Sonic. I am currently working on V.3... It's mainly about Knuckles and Tails, but pretty much all my fan characters are in it (mainly Paws.) If you want to read more about it you can go to this page. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 23:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) huehueuhue hai All I wanted to say is I really like your drawing style Cx Also, even if your characters' designs are minimal (how do I put this in a proper sentence e.e), I find them really original (Sonic didn't have too much clothes anyway did he). ouo The way you write your pages also looks really official (because it has all those photo's from Lippies and such) Where can I read Lippies, thought? ouo because I would like to. Thanks! I'm glad you like my characters and drawings! :D If you really want to read it...well I could take pictures of it and post it somewhere...(maybe DeviantART? I don't know...) Also I would probably only post version 3 because version 2 is terrible and version 1 doesn't even exist in my life anymore Also am I supposed to reply here or on your talk page? Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 18:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay I think I'm supposed to reply on their talk page... Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 18:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Cx Okay lol I followed you on DeviantArt Cx hey, you're a fan of Knuckles? You should come onto chat sometime so we can talk, I'd love to meet you. ^-^ http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 08:06, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Paws! I just read the book you put on DeviantArt. I must say the idea is... original. ouo Can't wait for the next book! Cx Eeyup You should come to chat sometime. It's awesome there! ^w^ Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 19:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah lol, I just read them. And I would really like to read further lol xP You have a lot of love for drawing cannine type animals don't u lolCan Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 19:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) too true Lol can't blame yah for that my two main ones are based on my dogs lol Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 19:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) HELLO! an idea hey can you make a pic of paws shaking hands with someone, but actually nothing, i have an idea (im going to put Dash (with my art)shaking hands with paws (with your art) ) you in for it THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 03:31, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ok thx i'll get working on it soon THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 01:50, October 9, 2013 (UTC) and its done THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 04:17, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, I know we haven't really met yet. but do you take requests ? ~Red~ best video of knuckles ever THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 23:52, October 10, 2013 (UTC) also i noticed something about ape steroid knuckles is that he has no mittin like fist gloves, but still has the spikes on it (which is stupid) THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 23:53, October 11, 2013 (UTC) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User:Paws-the-Wolf?file=IMG_3868.jpg this picture and my color pencil drawing here: http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User:Paws-the-Wolf?file=IMG_3868.jpg(the character to the far left) are strikingly similar, can you explain this to me? Also, here's his wiki page. http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Rust_the_Maned_Wolf I haven't read the last parts yet because I haven't been on deviantArt for some days :o gonna read them soon I'm at book 8 now. Is k lol, I would be curious as well if people would read my comics/stories/whatevers But I like weird stuff D8 ok THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 00:25, October 15, 2013 (UTC) You don't have to hate Sonic boom for that picture. What if it's not Knuckles? It could be Sally for all we know. Nevermind.... A long time ago, I learned to accept the character whenever they are redesigned because they still are the character they are meant to be. Ref123 (talk) 04:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Sovash100"'s request' Sup, Im Sovash100, could you mack a pick of hanna the dog for me? Sovash-100 (talk) 21:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Well i was wondering if you could do a couple picture of the mature couple SawyerXChloe.... i would like them drawn the way they looked as in the mature pics..(age 25 and 23) if thats not to much tooo ask for...Red the hedgehog 15:07, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hai Y'now, that Sonic Boom picture could have been taken in front of a campfire, therefore distorting the image. Can you make a pic with Speed Man and Bonzo plz? -Chaotic i heard you know more about static, can you tell me about her... she wants me too THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 02:16, November 18, 2013 (UTC) she wants me to figure out her age and name THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 02:18, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Blech what am I doingPaws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:21, November 18, 2013 (UTC) hey paws i told dash to ask you those creepy questions kinda.... yeahhh.... Staticcat (talk) 02:24, November 18, 2013 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YESSSSS SOMEONE GOT THAT FINALLY!!!! Staticcat (talk) 02:25, November 18, 2013 (UTC) haha... yeah im kinda scared to tell him that stuff, so yeah......... Staticcat (talk) 02:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) hahahahahha, he's not 80. i think i can trust him cuz, well, he poseted a chracter, first of all, and second he told me his name no i must make it up to him, kinda... Staticcat (talk) 02:29, November 18, 2013 (UTC) i wasnt going to ._. what the.... Staticcat (talk) 02:33, November 18, 2013 (UTC) POS stands for piece of s*** ok im seriously trying not to laugh right now at that sorry for being a big freakin troll but its just kinda funny... featured today well at drama yesterday i had to do commercials,i as with my group and my friend told me i should do a food product. so he waited for me to say something, and i was like "uhhh...errr.. umm....kissy lips cereal...." boy was that a mistake basicly my commercial was me talking about the wonders of life here was my script: *walkes around the stage* " *sighs in joy* The wonders of life. The enjoyment of earth. The freshness in the air, contains in one substance *grabs a box of cereal* Kissy Lips Cereal. a smooch in every bite." THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 21:24, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hihiihi! Hiya! thanks for the message on my page I3 another Knux fan :3 thank you for the compliments x3 My request thing is kiiiiinda weird... it's technically not a request but I could draw a character of yours if you want for practice :O oh and thank you so much for the help in replying XDD people can now actually get my messages (I hope) anyway thanks for everything XD SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 22:19, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OOO! he looks like a challenge >:3 I love challenges I don't mind drawing him for you ^^ just if it turns out bad please don't hate me XDSigmaAlphaThree (talk) 22:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree creeps hey paws remember when you said that im "ok as long as i dont make a fanfiction where all of the characters die? and how I said that I wouldnt in a million years? Well, I was looking through my videos when i realized that i did. its called infinate sonic, and in one episode, sonic kills everyone and my brother throws bouncy balls everywhere -_- sorry, but it has been done XD-_- Staticcat (talk) 02:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) its creepy, bad, but not too violent. the only violent parts are when robotnik dies and or sonic kills someone on accident Staticcat (talk) 02:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ... i hevnt posted it yet... Staticcat (talk) 02:41, December 1, 2013 (UTC) (ps kittensdeathwish is a troll) skylon ;w; here ya go! thanks for letting me draw him ;3; lol I need to break my SC style and develop a different one ;-; SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:40, December 1, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Haha your welcome! :) and that's cool! i cant wait to see their redesigns ;) SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 05:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh my gracious where have I been?! :U I'll check them out soon I can already tell they'll be awesome just by that one you posted SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 05:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree MAH GOG YOU LEFT SOME PICTURES ON MAH WIKI AND NOW MY STALKER # IS EVERYWHERE XD DX WTFRUIT Staticcat (talk) 02:01, December 4, 2013 (UTC) A.T. 18:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi yea I would like you to draw my pic send me back a answer. A.T. 00:12, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok he is a fox, his left ear is red, The left ear blue, his face is yellow, his bangs are green, his left eye is red, the right eye is blue, his body is green, his left arm is red, his right arm is blue, his left leg is red, his right leg is blue, his left shoe is green, his right shoe is yellow, his left tail is orange, the right tails is purple, and has gloves. A.T. 01:25, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks hmmm you know about the Sonic Boom thing well, i think knuckles might not look to bad thanks to this pic THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 23:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC) no unfortinatly not, though this is what i expect dcdjksnvjwrlsd GRRRRR KAT WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME PICTURES ;A; I'M NOT WORTHY! no seriously though THANK YOU SO MUCH!! every time you draw one of my characters you make them look so cool in your style it means so much :3 again THANKS! SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 20:19, December 21, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree MMOOOMOOMAOOMDASOASDMODMSA WHO WANTS A LAUGHING MOO???? (talk) 23:18, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Why am I doing this? ._. Emeraldgreeny (talk) 20:26, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Ohai c: Thought of giving you some nightmares :D And again, that pic is such a shame for our dear Knux! *sobs* Emeraldgreeny (talk) 10:35, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Ya I saw that pic xD I usually love the way the characters look in Archie style, but sometimes they look SO messed up xD hey why was your deviantart deactivated? The Sage of Ruin (talk) 20:02, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Atmake sense does Gah I mean it makes sense damn auto correct. And how did you get that picture on your signature? Sorry for asking too many questions... The Sage of Ruin (talk) 20:14, December 28, 2013 (UTC) At Well shit, do I have to change my username so that I don't make you freak out? KnucklesFangirl (talk) 01:06, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Your Request is ready Hello KniroAndTito3915; I have your request and am posting it right here :) Uh... I was just wondering... how did you change your Username? I can't figure out how... Also, KnucklesFangirl sounds like a generic username on Quizilla... KnucklesFangirl (talk) 00:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for helping me out. Also, if you're confused about the new username I'm getting, this will explain it. KnucklesFangirl (talk) 00:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 17:04, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Ohai :D Ok so I done the picture ^^ So his name is Anil, which means wind in Tibetan. I gave him a monk clothing thingy... (Still, he is a rookie xD) He was born in Chun Nan and now lives in the Sky Sanctuary. NEXT UP: The page itself c: Emeraldgreeny (talk) 17:25, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I am glad you like him ^^ Btw, I notice just now... I didn't ask you... Wanna be friends? xD *sounds so awkward xD* *eyes pop open with wonder* O_O.....It..Looks...AWESOME ^_^ Thank you so much (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 20:28, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh my god that's exactly like him! Thanks, dude! KnucklesFangirl (talk) 22:35, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh KAT THAT LOOKS AMAZING! Thank you so much! She looks really awesome in your style. AND YOU DID IT IN SA3 STYLE, TOO SIENIDKELWQPQ' Again thank you! And it's okay! That didn't take long at all; you did it within the day we agreed to do it and that's pretty dang good. SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 01:02, January 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree LOL, random "ohs". XD SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 01:52, January 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree #SLAP!!1!!!!11>!1,>!1 so THAT'S what Snorty means! I was gonna ask you, but then I thought it was some inside joke thing so I just went along with it. I thought you meant, like, how an animal snorts or something. EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE NOW SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 02:08, January 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree That's awesome. And it was this picture, I think? I knew about the whole dash name echidna thing and I saw this on a tumblr sonic fan character blog and I was all "Woah that's Paws'!" and... #oh #what #speechless SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 02:14, January 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree It was the fyeahbadsonicfancharacters blog... they took it down though. Gosh, that was the place for a good laugh... They had this thing where they occassionally put a joke character, and yours was in there with tags like "actually good" (it's for the joke characters). It was hilarious xD I actually didn't tell you because I thought you knew already... darn, I totally should've sent you the link. :cSigmaAlphaThree (talk) 02:19, January 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Yeah, I tried to search it too. Oh, well... and I think that's too much of a coincidence... how did it get EVERYTHING? Paw! Kat! Shadow! Dog! porque???!11 SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 03:42, January 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Woah you added a new chapter!?!/1/11>111,11.!,1.1.!,1.1.`/!!.1/1?!!?!!!